Waluigi
'''Waluigi' is an evil form of Mario's brother Luigi. He is believed by many fans to be a cheap spin-off of Wario. Waluigi has been the main antagonist of only two Mario ''games: ''Mario Party 3 and Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix, however, he is not the final boss and is the first one instead, giving the other keys to Wario, a big Blooper, King Chilly and Bowser. Appearance Waluigi is tall, with black overalls, a purple shirt, and a purple hat with a yellow upside down 'L'. He also posseses a crooked moustache and a huge chin, and is rather skinny. He runs his own motor-oil company. Waluigi never truly appears as a villain in Mario games, with the excuse of Mario DDR. Waluigi is the 2nd oldest Mario brother. There is a theory that Wario and Waluigi (The Wario Bros) are not Mario's brothers since in Mario Tennis they sent a letter calling them cousins. If this is true then the term of brother in the other games just means friend/close relative. Luigi is the positive spin-off of Mario and Wario is the negative spin-off of Mario, so Waluigi is not just a spin-off of Mario's design but also one for Wario because he needs a doppleganger brother of his own to even out Luigi. Some would think that these two are pure evil but the truth is they are just bumbling crooks. In the movie it is stated that the Wario Bros. are not their brothers. If he wins in Mario Party 8, he holds out a long, red rose, showing that he either has a sweet side or is simply being vain. Wario tries often to make Waluigi more intelligent, but usually fails. Waluigi is a playable character in most of the Mario-sport games. He also joined the Olympic Games and the Olympic Winter Games. personality In a twisted way, waluigi is similar to Luigi Whereas Luigi is more timid, but cautious and conscientious than the brave, but bull-headed and noble mMario waluigi is more passive-aggressive and self-pitying than the outwardly aggressive wario. Waluigi also complains a lot, and blames all his life's problem's on others. He is also jealous, spiteful, and bitter. In short, waluigi is a cruel parody of Luigi He also has many attributes of a classic villain, such as treachery, cunning, manipulation, and occasionally, he exhibits some narcissistic and psychotic tendencies. Abilities Waluigi has the power to summon water, which he can use to cover an area. Waluigi can also swim through the air as a way of flying. Waluigi is incredibly skilled at sports, with his best sport being tennis. Waluigi often uses Bob-ombs, and Pirahna Plants in battle. Waluigi's legs are incredibly powerful, allowing him to jump high and run at high speeds. Waluigi can also use the warpspeed powerup to move at high speeds. With the power of all of the Music Keys, Waluigi becomes the best dancer in the world, and his dance moves have hypnotic abilities. Relationship with Wario Ever since Mario Tennis 64, Wario and Waluigi have been working side by side in criminal activity to go kart racing. It is believed by many that they are brothers and are cousins to Mario and Luigi. Even Waluigi's Brawl trophy admits their relationship is a mystery. Charles Martinet, Waluigi's voice, states that "I think they are just two evil guys who, well, liked each other. Red Eyes In the original Mario Tennis, whenever Waluigi won a round, his eyes would flash red for a second. This is unknown why he does this, but some speculate he is a robot created by Wario. In Mario Tennis Open, he does this again, but only for two seconds this time. Trivia * Like Mario, Wario, Luigi, Baby Mario & Baby Luigi, Waluigi is dubbed by Charles Martinet in the Mario games. *Waluigi looks similar to Dick Dastardly *Both Luigi and Waluigi seem to be in love with Daisy. *Waluigi can also be an ally to Mario in the later Mario Party games. *Waluigi had his own fan game called Pyscho Waluigi, a game where he dethrones kings. * In a dorkly parody, waluigi and Luigi meet in a cafe, and waluigi grosses Luigi out with his bad habits and odd eating habits, and it is also revealed he has a deformed doppelganger called wawaluigi. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Bombers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Trickster Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Recurring villain Category:Imposters Category:Criminals Category:Bullies Category:Athletic Villains Category:Vandals Category:Siblings Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Dimwits Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:In love villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Humans Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Speedster Category:Wario Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Illusionists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Revived Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Elementals Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Singing Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Summoners Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Partners in Crime Category:Right-Hand Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Pawns Category:Envious Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Egomaniacs Category:Insecure Villains Category:Bosses Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:On & Off Villains